


Halloween Treat

by askscienceboyfriends



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: American Pi - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Costumes, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Spitroasting, Stark Spangled Banner - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Super Husbands, Threesome, Top Tony Stark, cross dressing, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: It's Halloween, and Tony, Steve, and Bruce are getting ready to go to a costume party. But of course they can't simply get dressed and move out the door when Tony's around...This fic was written years ago as a birthday present for heroesofbr00klyn.tumblr.com. I'm just getting around to posting it here, because life. Happy Halloween, and enjoy!!!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Halloween Treat

It was Halloween in the Tower, and in true Tony Stark style it was no ordinary affair. He'd spent the whole week creating spooky mechanical monsters and lights to decorate the Tower lobby, where they'd held a Halloween party for trick-or-treaters. He'd said that handing out candy by itself was lame. And while Bruce and Steve didn't really agree with that part, they weren't going to stop him from giving the kids an amazing Halloween.

Of course the party was amazing, and the kids all had a wonderful time. So did Bruce, Steve, and Tony... Tony mostly at seeing how happy it made his boyfriends when they were able to give back to the community. So at Tony's insistence that they leave the cleaning for another time and head upstairs to prepare for the other party they were attending, Tony the vampire, Bruce the mad scientist, and Steve the firefighter all got into the elevator and headed up to the penthouse of the Tower.

"I literally cannot wait to see the faces on everyone when we walk in," Tony said, nearly bouncing in place as he grinned at his lovers. "I've won the 'Sexiest Costume' award at this party every time I've gone, so you two better step up your game tonight."

Bruce scoffed and shook his head. "You should just be excited we agreed to this at all. You know how I get about large public displays."

Tony waved it off. "No worries. Plenty of people you know will be at this."

Bruce sighed, rubbing his forehead. "That's exactly what I'm worried about."

Steve smiled and put his arms around Bruce, kissing his cheek. "It's all right, Bruce. I'll be just as uncomfortable as you. We can be awkward party buddies." At those words, Bruce smiled and relaxed a bit into Steve's arms.

"I'll take first shower. No together showers, Tony. We don't have time for that," Bruce called over his shoulder as they exited the elevator.

"Uh-huh, sure thing, Bruce." Tony watched as Bruce walked around the corner towards the bedroom then turned and slammed Steve against the wall, capturing his mouth in a hot kiss. Steve raised a muffled protest, but that didn't stop him from grabbing Tony's hips and pulling him forward.

When they broke apart, both huffing out hot breaths, Steve rested his forehead against Tony's. "What the hell, Tony? Bruce was right, we don't have time to screw around."

Tony grinned and nipped at Steve's bottom lip before grinding forward against his crotch. "Haven't you ever heard of fashionable late? Like what you were to this century?"

Steve smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Ha ha, very funny."

"Seriously though, we can't get to the party when it starts. I have a reputation to keep." He casually reached down and opened Steve's pants. "Come on, outta the clothes. I want you on all fours, soldier. Hup hup!" He stepped back to let Steve have some room and started fishing through a nearby drawer for some lube.

"Hup hup isn't really a standard order..." Steve teased as he shrugged out of his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. Tony had already gotten down to his underwear in a display of disrobing that only Tony Stark was capable of. The really impressive thing was that he was wearing anything underneath at all.

He turned around to face Steve, stroking himself as in such a casual way that Steve found his heart beating just a bit faster. "Then how 'bout this- on the ground now, Rogers! I want you bent over and spread wide so I can pound that sweet ass!"

Steve started giggling at how ridiculous Tony sounded, but he got out of his briefs and onto the ground nonetheless. "You're absurd. Be quiet, Bruce will hear you!"

Tony didn't respond, but instead got between Steve's legs and pushed them further apart. Steve didn't complain. He loved this. He loved when Tony got a little pushy with him. Loved it that he could let go of control, of all the stress he felt when being the brave Captain to everyone. Loved that his boyfriends could just take him in hand and ease away his troubles. They knew just what to do to make him feel amazing, every single time.

When Tony pushed a finger into him, he groaned a little and dropped his head lower. His chest was touching the ground, and his cheeks reddened when he pictured just what he looked like in that position. Face on the carpet, ass up in the air, legs spread wide open with Tony between them, pushing one then two then three fingers into him. He body responding and his mouth involuntarily gaping open to pant and release soft cries into the air. And he was so turned on by every bit of it.

Tony didn't take his time either, he was in a little bit of a hurry. Not so much that he wouldn't enjoy all of it, but enough that he got himself set to enter Steve before he'd stretched him like he usually did. He knew Steve loved the burn of being taken early, but it wasn't something he generally did. His lovers' comfort and safety was a huge priority to him. But there he was, head of his cock poking at Steve's hole.

Steve sucked in a breath and tightened his stomach, preparing to be entered. His ass was tingling with anticipation, and his mind was already hazy with desire. Then Tony started to ease forward and...

"Really? You really couldn't wait until after the party? I swear, I leave you two alone for five minutes..." Bruce was standing in the living room doorway wearing only a towel, having decided he should probably check up on his boys before getting into the shower.

Tony grinned at him slowly. "Did you expect any less? And did you have to come out in just the towel, hot damn Bruce. If you're trying to deter me from sex you really fucked up." He reached forward and grabbed Steve's hair, being as gentle as he could while pulling Steve's head up to look at Bruce. "Isn't he gorgeous, Steven? And Bruce, look at his beautiful mouth. All wet and open and just waiting for you to fill it. How 'bout that, get down here, kill two birds with one stone, so to speak? Then we all shower together with no funny business, and we're actually saving time."

Bruce sighed, but a smile was forming at the edges of his mouth. "Damn you, Tony Stark." He stepped forward and dropped the towel before settling on the floor in front of Steve.

Steve was whimpering with pleasure, everything about this situation exactly what he loved. Tony pushed in a little more, causing him to hiss, and then Bruce was nudging his lips with his erection. Steve opened up, taking him in as he took Tony from behind. And the feeling of fullness was so absolutely perfect that he had to close his eyes and get himself together a little bit.

After a moment of letting Steve adjust to them both, Tony gripped Steve's hips holding him in place. When he started to pump into Steve, he controlled the way Steve moved forward into Bruce's cock. Bruce shifted his hips a little to adjust, but he let Tony set the speed and movements.

Steve felt incredible. Used in the most fulfilling way. His lovers rocked into him from either side, and all he had to do was be still and take it. He relaxed his jaw and throat and used his tongue on Bruce, giving him extra stimulation. To that, Bruce nearly growled, placing one hand on Steve's shoulder and the other in his hair. He was using that famous patience of his to keep from thrusting too hard into Steve's mouth, but the way Steve's tongue rolled over his sensitive skin was making it hard.

On the other end, Tony kept his thrusts perfectly timed, and as deep as he could go. He was completely aware of what all three of them were doing, the mechanics in his brain working to make sure all three of them would get the most pleasure from the situation. "That's a good, Steve. God, you're perfect like this. Want you this way all the time." Tony's words caused Steve to let out a deep groan, and the vibrations against Bruce's cock made the scientist exhale sharply and tighten his hand in Steve's hair. Tony moaned at the sight and felt his heart jump a little bit.

Everything each one of them did was getting the others off in turn, but it was Bruce who neared the edge quickest. "Dammit... I'm close. Slow down Steve, or else..." Steve didn't slow down at all. He began to moan wantonly, swallowing hard around Bruce. He teased him with his tongue and looked up at him, trying to drive him more close to climax with each second. When Bruce looked down at saw Steve looking up at him, mouth and ass filled with cock and loving it so much, it was all he could take. He put both hands on Steve's face and thrust in one last time before releasing and spilling his seed into Steve's throat.

Steve let Bruce keep him steady, swallowing everything as tears leaked from his eyes. Tony paused momentarily, letting them have their moment and trying to get his breathing back to normal. When Bruce pulled out of Steve's mouth and let himself fall back to the floor, Tony grabbed Steve's hips and pulled him back a bit. He readjusted himself and got Steve's ass in the perfect position. Steve was gasping for air, every inch of his skin sensitive and aching to be touched. The last thing Tony did was reach around to grab Steve's cock hard.

Steve didn't have any time to prepare before Tony was jackhammering into him, pumping his cock sloppily and against the rhythm. Tony pounded his ass hard, needing to use him this way after the erotic display Bruce had provided them with. Bruce simply watched, still getting his heart back to normal, and he smiled as Steve squeezed his eyes shut and spread his legs further to accommodate Tony even more.

He was dizzy, he was sore in the best possible way, and he was so, so close. His constant string of moans and cries turned into a more concrete screaming, calling Tony's name, and saying, "Close! Close, Tony, fuck oh God yes!"

Tony gripped Steve's cock harder and gave him one final rough tug before Steve was shaking violently and coming on the floor and over Tony's hand. Tony let him spasm with the orgasm and then continued his thrusting, finishing himself off with one massive slam into Steve's ass before he was screaming himself and releasing spurts of hot liquid into the blond's ass.

They were all on the floor, breathing hard and needing more than just a minute to collect themselves. Bruce crawled over to where Steve and Tony had ended up after Tony'd pulled out, one arm around Steve protectively, and he rested his head on Steve's chest with a satisfied hum.

After a bit of quiet cuddling and soft touches, Steve tapped Bruce and began to sit up. "If we don't get up now, we're not gonna get there." Tony grumbled, not wanting to move ever again at that point, but he sat up nonetheless.

Bruce leaned in and kissed each of them. "Shower now. Let's go."

It only took an impressive thirty minutes for them to get up, get showered, and head back into the bedroom to change.

And it only took an even more impressive sixty minutes for them to dress and be ready to head out the door. Mostly because Tony's outfit required assistance, but Bruce had been quite ready for there to be another near distraction. Steve pointed out that Tony seemed way too tired to be as crafty as normal, and Tony told them to not worry because as soon as he was in a room full of people, his energy would be through the roof again. Steve laughed and kissed him, knowing that was absolutely true.

They stood in the mirror looking at their costumes. Bruce shook his head. "How did I let you talk me into this again?"

"Sexiest Costume, remember? And Steve wanted a group costume. This is clearly the best option."

Bruce turned slightly, adjusting his tail. His Big Bad Wolf costume was constructed by Tony, which meant the pants were tight and the shirt consisted of two very low buttons. The point was for all his chest hair to be exposed, he knew, but he was really glad to have a decent amount of make up on his face too. It made him feel a little bit covered.

Steve scoffed at Tony's words, turning around to look at his own ass. As the huntsman, he also had a ridiculously tight pair of paints, and his flannel shirt was also hanging much more open than he'd ever wear it. Not as much as Bruce's, luckily, but he did have to admit that he looked good. Tony was a pro at this sort of thing.

And between them was Tony in his Little Red costume, complete with very short red dress and red wig. He didn't bother shaving off his goatee, which made the costume all the funnier, and somehow hotter. He wore over the knee stockings and a pair of red stilettos that Tony was able to move in surprisingly well. When Steve'd pointed this out, he was given a wink in return, and he was sure this wasn't Tony's first time wearing ladies' shoes out to a party.

"We look incredible, gentlemen," Tony confirmed, pulling his shirt down a little more on his chest. The arc reactor wasn't exposed, but you could see it through the thin fabric.

Bruce nodded. "We actually do. You look good enough to eat." He leaned in and nipped Tony's neck, causing the engineer to jump a bit before smiling. "Don't get too drunk tonight, Little Red. When we get home, I'm planning on lifting up that skirt and letting you know exactly how your outfit makes me feel." He lifted up the back of Tony's dress and gave his ass a sound slap, causing Tony to gasp and smile even wider.

Steve grinned at the display between the two of them. "And then when he's done," he whispered, leaning in behind Tony, "it'll be my turn to bend you over." He lifted the other side of Tony's dress and gave his ass another smack.

Tony looked flushed but controlled his facial features well, exhaling slowly and regaining his confident smirk. "Well then... let's get to this party." He put his arms around his boyfriends' waists and took another look in the mirror. "Happy Halloween, boys."


End file.
